Love Kill
by Arthur Kingg
Summary: Di dalam ruangan itu, semuanya coba diungkapkan. HunHan. GS. Oneshoot. Dedicated for Luhan's World.


**Holaaaaa #TebarBunga #Plaaak**

 **Terima kasih Untuk Luhan's World, Admin dan Juri Event Luhan's Month, Para Peserta serta Karya-Karya Mereka yang Selalu Emejing (?), Serta Para Pembaca Yang Manis-Manis.**

 **Ini hadiah sederhana sebagai Ucapan Terima Kasih buat Event yang Kemarin, dan dibuatnya pakai sepenuh hati. Kemarin udah setengah ngetik FF yang genre-nya Romance, But at this moment I'm so obsessed with crime, mystery, a homicide, and an agent bringing gun kinda stuff, like my cute little hottie Dr. Spencer Reid, jadi yang tiba-tiba lahir malah FF kelam begini. Tapi, tetap, harapannya sekali lagi adalah tulisan ini bisa buat kalian semua merasa terhibur, kalo gak sampai tersenyum bahagia (Mana ada yang bahagia kalo FFnya Gloomy gini Kkkk).**

 **Tulisan ini juga aslinya sudah dipublish di blog Luhan's World, dan saya republish lagi disini tanpa perubahan sama sekali kecuali pada bagian author note ini. Golden Chained Blood published Soon :)**

 **Selamat menikmati.**

 **Kritik Dan Saran Selalu Ditunggu :D.**

 **#HunHan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **For Hun and Han, and The Shipper**

 **Arthur Kim Presents**

 _ **LOVE KILL**_

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan (GS)**

 **Supporting Casts**

 **T to M (For Content of Language and Story, But No NC)**

 **AU, Crime, Mystery, Angst**

 **Oneshoot**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita Milik Saya. Yang Lain Milik Kita Bersama #Plakk**

 **Beberapa adegan terinspirasi dari potongan MV We Found Love – Rihanna Ft. Calvin Harris**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **2015.**_

 _ **Tagline semua media cetak, elektronik, dan online Asia: Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan akhirnya mengumumkan tanggal tepat pernikahan mereka! Intip siapa saja yang diundang oleh pasangan seperti raja dan ratu dari negeri dongeng ini.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **2016.**_

 _ **09.15 KST**_ **.**

Kamera dinyalakan.

Awalnya monitor menunjukkan efek buram statis selama sedetik, lalu tampaklah sosok kurus Xi Luhan sebagai satu-satunya orang yang duduk menghadap kamera sambil menggigit kuku. Latar belakangnya adalah dinding yang bercat hijau gelap seperti lumut.

"Nyonya Oh…" Itu suara orang lain yang duduk di sisi kamera, sehingga sosoknya tidak muncul di monitor tersebut.

Wajah pucat Xi Luhan mengkerut tidak suka.

Di bawah penerangan ruangan yang benderang itu, keadaan wanita berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun tersebut tampak kacau dengan mata basah dan sembab, maskara yang luntur dan mengering di kedua pipi, sedangkan rambut cokelatnya tergerai kusut.

Xi Luhan jelas-jelas kelelahan luar biasa, karena satu malam yang berat sudah cukup menguras habis sisa tenaganya yang ada.

"Nona Xi." Koreksi Luhan tajam. Suaranya sengau. "Aku memang masih dalam proses perceraian dengan suamiku, tapi apa bedanya? Kami akan segera resmi bercerai, dan aku akan senang kalau namaku kembali."

"Maaf." Gumam si pembicara dengan sopan. "Bagaimana awalnya anda bisa mengenal Tuan Oh, Nona Xi?"

Kekesalan Luhan segera berganti dengan kesedihan yang cepat menggenang di mata merahnya. "Bagaimana kami bisa bertemu? Aku tidak pernah tahu, sampai takdir itu datang dan menunjukkan wujudnya. Apa kau pernah tahu isi sebuah kotak kado sebelum kau membukanya?"

"Tidak, tentu saja."

Luhan tersenyum, sedih. "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu, kalau di musim gugur dua tahun lalu itu takdirku akan bersinggungan dengan seseorang hingga akhirnya aku bertemu Oh Sehun?"

"Tidak seorangpun tahu, Nona. Termasuk anda."

"Kau mengerti." Luhan tersenyum lagi. "Malam itu dingin, tapi aku tidak mau pakai mantel. Aku naik ke atas pembatas jembatan. Tinggi sekali. Rasanya ringan. Bebas. Dari tempatku berdiri, air sungai Han kelihatan gelap. Aku jadi semakin penasaran seberapa dingin di dalam sana."

"Anda berniat melakukan bunuh diri?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kenapa anda mau melakukannya?"

"Kenapa harus bertahan hidup, saat orang-orang disekelilingmu semuanya pemalsu? Ayahku hebat memanfaatkan kedudukannya, makanya media tidak ada yang tahu. Keluarga Xi tidak pernah jadi olok-olok dunia. Mungkin hari ini, tapi itu sudah terlambat, bukan? Ayah dan ibuku sudah mati untuk bisa merasakan malu yang luar biasa."

"Anda belum menjawab saya, Nona. Kenapa anda mau melakukannya saat itu?"

BRAK!

"Aku muak!" Setetes air mata mengaliri pipi Luhan tepat sat dia menggebrak meja. "Aku lelah merasa sakit terus menerus, oke?! Hiks… Aku lelah dihakimi, padahal aku bukan penjahatnya…"

"Itu adalah bagian yang buruk dari takdir anda, Nona Xi."

Luhan menyeka air matanya dengan telapak tangan.

"Lalu," Suara si pembicara di balik kamera itu melanjutkan. "Apa yang terjadi ketika anda berdiri di atas pembatas jembatan itu?"

Luhan tersenyum lagi. Dia menyelipkan helaian rambutnya ke balik telinga. "Tangan malaikat itu, tangannya Oh Sehun… Aku merasakan dia memeluk pinggangku erat-erat. Dia memelukku, dan dia berteriak."

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Aku bodoh. Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan hidupku seperti itu."

"Lalu?"

"Dia menarikku. Kami jatuh. Aku menindihnya. Kepalanya terbentur, tapi dia malah tertawa. Napasnya bau alkohol. Aku bangun. Aku memukulnya, lalu aku menangis. Lalu, aku ikut tertawa." Air mata Luhan menetes lagi. "Kau mau tahu apa yang dia katakan padaku setelah itu?"

"Apa, Nona?"

"Dia tahu aku kesepian. Dia bilang, dia juga. Dia mau aku jadi teman berbagi kegilaannya seumur hidup. Aku tidak mau. Dia bilang, kita harus mau mencobanya."

"Dan, anda mencobanya." Simpul si pembicara. "Tuan Oh menyelamatkan anda…"

Luhan mengangkat bahu. Wanita itu kembali menyunggingkan senyum yang sekali ini lagi terkesan sedih, lalu dia sesenggukan sambil menunduk menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Kamera dimatikan.

.

.

.

.

" _Oh Sehuuuuuuuuuuun!"_

" _Xi Luhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"_

 _BRUUKK!_

 _Suara tawa yang nyaring dan ramai segera pecah di tengah-tengah dentuman musik yang keras, berbaur dengan gelak lepas Sehun dan Luhan saat mereka berdua terguling jatuh seperti papan skateboard mereka yang terdampar entah di bagian mana sekarang._

" _Gila! Aku mau lagi!" Luhan bangkit untuk duduk, membersihkan siku tangannya dari debu._

" _Kau menyukainya?" Sehun masih asyik berbaring di atas beton arena bermain._

 _Terdengar suara tawa lagi, dan kali ini perhatian para penonton tertuju pada pemain skateboard lain yang baru saja meluncur lalu jatuh dengan konyol._

" _Tentu saja! Aku tidak pernah merasa sebebas ini!"_

 _Akhirnya Sehun bangun, dan Luhan membersihkan belakang kepalanya yang kotor. "Sebenarnya, aku mau mengajakmu mencoba hal lain."_

" _Apa?"_

 _Sehun menarik Luhan berdiri, dan mereka keluar dari arena bermain yang pengap dan bau keringat itu._

 _Angin menyapu dengan pelan, dan Luhan mencium aroma tembakau saat Sehun menyodorkan kotak rokok ke arahnya._

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Kau harus mencobanya…"_

" _Aku tidak pernah menyentuh barang-barang seperti ini sebelumnya."_

" _Makanya, cobalah. Kau pasti akan terkejut dengan kesenangannya, sayang."_

 _Luhan menggigit bibir. "Entahlah…"_

" _Tidak apa-apa." Sehun membakarkan satu untuk Luhan. "Rasanya manis. Seperti ingatan masa kecilmu, atau…kebersamaan kita dalam kegilaan ini."_

 _Kita… Luhan lemah dengan kata itu, lebih daripada dengan asumsi bahwa dia akan memasukkan zat beracun ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri yang sehat. Lebih dari itu, Luhan ingin selalu menyenangkan Sehun, sumber adrenalin hidupnya yang terbaik dan paling menakjubkan._

 _Luhan menerima batang rokok dari Sehun, dan segera terbatuk saat menghisapnya. Asap mengepul sembarangan dari mulut kecilnya itu._

" _Rasanya aneh."_

" _Rasanya akan jadi melegakan saat kau terbiasa nanti." Sehun mengusap-usap pipi Luhan lembut. "Aku sering merokok saat butuh berpikir dengan tenang. Sangat membantu. Setiap aku menghembuskan napas, aku merasa paru-paruku melebar satu senti lagi."_

" _Kedengarannya bagus." Luhan mencoba menghisap rokok lagi, dan menahan batuk sampai matanya berair. "Kenapa kau mencintai kegilaan? Kau kaya raya. Terkenal. Kau tidak takut dunia menjatuhkanmu saat mereka tahu nanti?"_

" _Dunia tidak akan bisa melakukannya, Luhan, karena mereka tidak akan pernah tahu. Lagipula, aku memiliki kebebasanku sendiri, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menentukan apa yang harus dan tidak untuk aku lakukan."_

" _Kau beruntung…"_

" _Hei, kau juga. Kau bersamaku, berarti kau sama seperti aku. Kau bebas."_

" _Sungguh?"_

" _Sungguh, aku bersumpah." Sehun memeluk Luhan erat. "Asal kau ada disisiku selamanya."_

" _Aku mau berada disisimu selamanya."_

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

" _Aku juga mencintaimu." Luhan menghisap rokoknya lagi, lalu dia terbatuk sambil tertawa._

" _Kau mau mencoba minum Scotch denganku nanti malam?"_

 _Luhan mengangguk dalam pelukan Sehun._

 _Dia sudah mabuk karena cintanya. Kenapa tidak sekalian mabuk sungguhan?_

.

.

.

.

 _ **11.45 KST**_ **.**

Kamera dinyalakan lagi.

Xi Luhan masih duduk menghadap kamera, kali ini tampak bergerak-gerak gelisah dan tidak nyaman. Menggigit kuku, memainkan cincin di jari manisnya, menggigit kuku lagi, memilin rambut, mengusap-usap leher, lalu kembali menggigit kuku. Tubuhnya gemetaran, tapi tampak lebih mirip sedang menggigil.

Ada gelas kopi dan sepiring roti tawar di atas meja, sayangnya belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Tenggorokanku…rasanya terbakar. Aku tidak mau kopi. B-Boleh aku minta segelas air?"

"Tentu."

Terdengar suara derit kursi, langkah kaki, dan pintu yang dibuka lalu ditutup dengan pelan. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara-suara yang sama lagi dengan urutan mundur, sebelum sesaat tangan si pembicara tertangkap monitor meletakkan gelas _Styrofoam_ Xi Luhan di atas meja.

Kedua tangan Luhan yang terguncang pelan meraih gelas itu, dan dia minum dalam sekali teguk.

"Bagaimana perasaan anda saat Tuan Oh menyatakan lamarannya lewat seluruh jaringan stasiun penyiaran di negeri ini?"

"Menakjubkan, kurasa." Luhan tersenyum kaku, memainkan kuku-kukunya di atas meja. Suaranya yang masih sengau sekarang terdengar ikut bergetar seperti tubuhnya. "Seperti seluruh dunia menyaksikannya. Hal terbaik apa lagi yang bisa terjadi dalam hidupku, selain kehadiran seorang Oh Sehun?"

"Benar. Anda menerima lamarannya, lalu kalian berdua memutuskan untuk menikah sebulan kemudian."

"A-Awalnya aku…ragu."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu, kembali bergerak-gerak gelisah di kursinya. "Aku tidak yakin bisa terikat oleh sebuah komitmen yang lebih kuat. Aku takut menyesal suatu hari nanti karena lebih sering tinggal di rumah, hanya duduk manis saja dan menunggu suamiku pulang. Bo-leh aku minta, segelas lagi?"

"Nanti." Gumam si pembicara datar. "Apa yang membuat anda berubah pikiran?"

"Oh Sehun." Luhan menerawang sebentar. "Matanya. Dia menatapku, dan lewat sana dia bilang dia juga ragu, tapi dia tidak takut untuk mencoba. Aku percaya Oh Sehun."

"Dan, setelah itu anda menerimanya. Mengagumkan." Si pembicara terdengar tulus. "Setelah menikah, apa ada yang berubah dari Tuan Oh?"

"T-Tidak." Luhan menggeleng cepat, mengusap-usap lengannya yang terpapar dan terasa beku karena dingin. "Tidak. Tentu saja, tidak. S-Sehun…dia sama saja. Sehun tetap manis dan gila seperti disaat kami berkencan dulu."

"Misalnya seperti apa?"

"Eh…" Luhan refleks menggigit kuku lagi, lalu dia tersadar dan segera menjauhkan tangan dari mulutnya. "Umm… D-dia, err… Sehun masih sering membawaku ke pesta—di klub, di lapangan berlumpur, gedung besar, dimana saja. Dia mau aku menemui teman-temannya. Dia mau aku bersenang-senang. Boleh aku minum lagi sekarang?"

"Ada lagi?" Si pembicara masih bersikeras dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

Luhan mundur karena marah bercampur sedih. Dia mengedar pandang dengan gelisah ke sekelilingnya, kelihatan ingin berdiri tetapi ragu.

"Maaf. Sebentar lagi aku akan membawakan apa yang Nona mau. Kita selesaikan ini dulu, oke?"

Luhan mengangguk kikuk, lalu dia tertunduk menggaruk-garuk tepi meja dengan telunjuk kurusnya yang pucat dan ringkih. "Yang lain… Aku pernah marah pada Sehun. Dia lupa hari ulang tahunku. Dia lalu mencuri sebotol _whiskey_ dari swalayan. Sebagai permintaan maaf."

"Kenapa mencuri?"

"Dia Oh Sehun." Luhan mengangkat kepala untuk menunjukkan senyum lebarnya ke arah kamera, sedangkan kedua tangannya tertangkup rapi di atas meja. Getaran tubuhnya lenyap. "Dia punya kebebasan untuk melakukan itu. Atau apapun yang dia mau. Bersama-sama, kami bisa minum di balkon sampai mabuk berat, lalu meneriaki apa saja yang bisa kami maki. Itulah kenapa aku sangat mencintai Oh Sehun. Dia memberiku apa yang aku tidak punya."

"Kekacauan?"

"Ekspresi."

Ada sunyi yang menjeda sebentar.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti, Nona. Anda sudah melakukannya dengan baik."

Raut kusut Luhan dan getaran tubuhnya kembali. Rasa tidak nyamannya. "Boleh aku minum sekarang? Tenggorokanku sakit sekali. Panas."

"Tentu." Terdengar suara pelan derit kursi.

"Boleh aku keluar juga?"

"Tidak, Nona. Anda harus tetap duduk disini."

"Tapi…disini dingin sekali. Aku merasa sakit."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kamera dimatikan.

.

.

.

.

 _Masih dibalut dengan gaun ketat merah cantiknya—perpaduan mahal antara kulit asli dan berlian—yang dia kenakan untuk pesta ulang tahun orang yang tidak dia kenal sama sekali semalam, tubuh kurus Xi Luhan kaku setengah terendam di dalam bathub._

 _Kepala Luhan terkulai lemas ke dinding, riasannya luntur dan kacau menyisakan jejak maskara yang mengering mengerikan di wajahnya. Kedua kakinya menyilang keluar di atas kisi bathub, pucat dan beku seperti balok es. Wajahnya datar, tatapan matanya kosong dan mengantuk tanpa fokus yang jelas untuk sebuah arah._

 _Tapi, syaraf-syaraf Xi Luhan kebas. Membuatnya tidak bisa merasakan rangsangan fisik apapun, sehingga dia masih belum ingin beranjak keluar tidak peduli seberapa besar dingin terus menyiksanya disana._

 _Dan akhirnya dia bergerak juga, walaupun itu hanya untuk meraih botol Jager yang tergeletak di dekat bathub._

 _Luhan bertanya-tanya sejak kapan dia merasa marah karena sebuah botol minuman yang sudah kosong, dan kepalanya yang terasa sakit seolah menjadi jawaban bahwa Luhan tidak tahu._

 _Luhan melepaskan botol berwarna hijau itu kembali ke lantai, meluruskan duduk dan dia melihat Oh Sehun meringkuk di bawah kaki kloset dengan pakaian lengkap, mungkin sedang tidur atau malah pingsan setelah muntah hebatnya tadi subuh. Luhan tidak ingat sudah pukul berapa saat suaminya itu tiba di rumah._

 _Tapi Luhan ingat dia meninggalkan pesta semalam di klub itu lebih dulu, sedangkan Sehun berjanji akan menyusul sejam kemudian. Lalu Luhan menunggu suaminya sambil makan anggur dan minum di mini bar rumah mereka hingga mabuk, dan Sehun belum muncul-muncul juga. Luhan lupa bertanya enam puluh menit seperti apa yang pria itu maksud._

 _Lagi-lagi Luhan bertanya-tanya, kali ini tentang sejak kapan dia dan Sehun jadi sekacau ini. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah bersenang-senang dengan banyak sekali dentuman bass yang memusingkan dan menghamburkan uang kemana-mana. Selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini, pikiran Luhan memang sudah mulai dipenuhi banyak sekali pertanyaan tentang hidupnya sendiri yang rasanya semakin goyah, dan Luhan ragu apakah dia harus peduli soal itu dan kenapa baru sekarang dia merasakannya._

 _Maksud Luhan, dia bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa soal rokok yang sekarang selalu dia butuhkan rasa manisnya di lidah itu. Sama seperti segala macam jenis alkohol murahan ataupun mahal yang Sehun campurkan sembarangan untuknya, atau bahkan tabung hisap yang Sehun simpan dengan banyak sekali plastik-plastik bubuk kecil di bawah kolong ranjang mereka._

 _Sekarang dia mempertanyakan semuanya._

 _Bahkan hingga alasan kenapa dia harus menikah dengan Oh Sehun…_

 _Luhan bangkit dengan susah payah, akhirnya keluar dari bathub dan terseok-seok meninggalkan kamar mandi. Baru dia rasakan dingin yang menggigitinya dengan jahat, dan itu membuat Luhan jadi ingin menangis._

 _Dia, jiwanya, kelelahan._

 _Dia rindu ibunya._

" _Sayang…"_

 _Luhan berhenti di ambang pintu, berbalik ke asal suara panggilan itu. Sehun masih meringkuk lemah, dan Luhan pikir pria itu hanya sedang menggumam saja untuk dirinya sendiri._

" _Sayang… Aku butuh es, dan rokok."_

 _Lagi? Bahkan ketika dia hampir mati begitu? Kenapa Oh Sehun begitu loyal pada kegilaannya? Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk membayar sebuah kebebasan?_

" _Siapa wanita yang b-bicara denganmu di pojok klub? Yang pakai rok berenda itu."_

" _Teman." Sehun bergerak untuk menelentangkan diri dengan susah payah. "Sekarang bawakan aku es dan rokok."_

 _Air mata Luhan menetes, tapi luruh sendiri tanpa noda maskara di pipinya itu._

 _Luhan bingung kenapa dia harus menangis, dan kenapa dia harus merasa sehampa ini._

 _Dia segera menyeka pipinya dengan telapak tangan._

" _Tidak, Oh Sehun. Aku berhenti."_

" _A-Apa?" Sehun berusaha membuka matanya. Merah, dan Luhan membencinya._

" _Aku berhenti." Ulang Luhan serak. "Kau ambil esmu sendiri, karena aku akan pergi dan kau tidak bisa menyeretku kemana-mana semaumu lagi. Aku tidak cocok dengan semua kegilaanmu."_

" _Kau marah karena aku bicara dengan orang lain?!" Sehun coba mengangkat kepala agar dia bisa menatap Luhan dengan benar, tapi rasanya berat sekali._

 _Luhan mengabaikan Sehun, memilih benar-benar meninggalkan kamar mandi, membuka lemari pakaian dan menarik baju-bajunya keluar dari sana. Rasanya menyakitkan, seperti sedang mencabik-cabik keluar hatinya sendiri._

" _Coba ulangi kata-katamu yang barusan itu."_

 _Luhan berbalik lagi, menghadap Oh Sehun yang sempoyongan dan menakutkan. Aroma nafasnya adalah campuran yang buruk antara bau muntahan dan minuman keras yang manis tetapi busuk. Disana, Luhan mendapatkan tamparan pertamanya hingga menabrak pintu lemari dengan kuat._

.

.

.

.

 _ **14.10 KST.**_

Kamera dinyalakan lagi.

Sudah tidak ada gelas kopi dan piring roti di atas meja.

Xi Luhan terlihat gemetaran luar biasa. Kuku-kukunya menggaruk-garuk di meja, di lehernya, di lengannya. Poninya lembab karena keringat dingin. Dia mirip karakter dalam sebuah film horor yang sedang kesurupan, dan tampak sangat menyedihkan.

"Aku ingin pulang…" Bisik Luhan putus-putus dan memelas. Suaranya masih sengau dan bergetar. "Disini dingin sekali."

"Kita harus menyelesaikan ini dulu, oke?" Si pembicara membujuk dengan penekanan, lalu terdengar suara lembaran kertas yang dibalik dengan pelan di dekat mikrofon kamera. "Disini tertulis anda adalah perokok aktif, serta memiliki riwayat pemakaian _painkiller_ jenis tertentu—anti cemas, anti insomnia—secara berlebihan dan ketergantungan parah terhadap alkohol."

"Dingin…"

"Kalau Nona bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan cepat, Nona bisa segera keluar dari sini. Saya berjanji, Nona Xi."

Luhan memeluk dirinya sendiri, berusaha menenangkan diri hingga kedua tangannya terkepal menahan agar tubuhnya tidak menggigil kesakitan lagi.

"Ceritakan padaku soal itu. Bagaimana awalnya anda bisa berurusan dengan semuanya?"

"Kurasa," Luhan mengangkat bahu ragu-ragu. "Tidak ada yang tidak ditunjukkan Oh Sehun padaku. Uh… Teman-temannya, bisnis mereka, pesta-pesta itu, uh…dan apa saja yang bisa menjaga mereka t-tetap merasa senang—rokok, alkohol, _marijuana_ , dan para gadis."

"Jadi, anda mulai menyentuh tembakau dan _whiskey_ sejak bertemu dengan Tuan Oh?"

Luhan mengangguk.

" _Benzodiazepin_ , _Nitrazepam_ , dan _Lorazepam_. Bagaimana dengan semua obat pemati rasa sakit itu? Apa anda mendapatkannya dari Tuan Oh juga?"

"T-Tidak!" Tubuh Luhan kembali bergetar hebat, dan buku-buku jarinya kelihatan memucat karena terkepal terlalu kuat. Suaranya putus-putus lagi. "Tidak… Sehun, tidak, dia tidak pernah tahu, k-kalau aku minum obat. Aku, itu aku minta d-dari, uh, sepupuku. Chen."

"Chen. Baiklah. Kenapa anda mengkonsumsinya, Nona?"

Luhan menerawang sejenak, mengingat dengan keras lalu matanya memerah lagi dengan cepat saat sorotnya kembali terfokus ke arah kamera. Mau menangis. "Aku, ingin berhenti." Gumam Luhan memelas lagi. "Aku tidak mau merokok lagi. Tidak mau minum alkohol lagi. Badanku rusak. Perutku panas."

"Anda baru menyadari tubuh anda sudah dipenuhi terlalu banyak racun?"

Air mata Luhan menetes saat dia mengangguk lemah. Getaran tubuhnya perlahan teralihkan kesana. "Aku tidak tahu kalau rasanya ternyata sangat menyiksa. Aku jadi susah tidur. Aku sering gelisah. Aku butuh _Jager_ ku, tapi aku harus, hiks, menahan diri… Jadi aku menelan obat-obatan itu, kapanpun aku membutuhkannya."

"Anda tidak memikirkan soal resiko overdosis?"

"Aku tidak memikirkannya." Luhan menyeka pipi, lalu air matanya menetes lagi. "Aku tidak ingat."

Terdengar suara lembaran kertas yang dibalik lagi. "Tuan Oh membayar seribu lima ratus dolar setiap bulannya sejak Januari awal tahun ini hingga bulan September kemarin, untuk empat kali sesi konseling pernikahan yang kalian berdua hadiri. Tapi, dia tidak membayar agar Nona—dengan atau tanpa Tuan Oh—bisa masuk ke pusat rehabilitasi. Kenapa? Bukankah itu pilihan yang lebih tepat?"

Luhan menggeleng, menggunakan kain baju untuk mengeringkan air matanya yang terus luruh walaupun itu juga percuma. "Sehun hanya menganggap pernikahan kami bermasalah karena aku ingin meninggalkannya. Dia tidak mau menyalahkan sumber kegilaannya."

"Dan, nyatanya anda malah jadi mengalami ketergantungan terhadap obat-obatan itu."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Anda belum meminumnya sejak semalam, kan?"

"Aku t-tidak ingat."

"Baik. Sejak kapan anda memutuskan untuk berhenti merokok dan mengkonsumsi alkohol?"

Luhan mundur, bersandar pada punggung kursi dan menunduk memilin-milin kain bajunya. "A-Aku, hiks, aku punya seekor…anjing, Chihuahua. Namanya Lex. Dia jantan. Dia menyukai Sehun. Sehun selalu memberi makan Lex tepat waktu. Setiap hari minggu, Sehun pasti membawa Lex berjalan-jalan, dan mereka bermain lempar bola sampai sore."

"Anda selalu ikut bersama mereka?"

"Tidak. Kadang-kadang. Aku lebih senang mengurus rumah. Atau mengurus rambutku. Saat aku hamil, aku jadi tidak pernah meninggalkan rumah sama sekali."

"Anda pernah hamil? Itu mengejutkan, Nona Xi."

"Ya." Luhan terkekeh senang saat mendongak, lalu menjadi muram lagi saat dia menunduk kembali. "Sehun juga terkejut."

"Dia jadi seorang ayah. Tentu saja dia terkejut, Nona."

Luhan mengangkat bahu tidak yakin, dan untuk beberapa alasan, itu tampak memilukan. "Dia punya rumah di California, Vegas, dan di Madrid. Di Monaco juga ada. Tahun lalu dia beli dua. Dia kemudian jadi mulai sering bepegian ke luar negeri dan tinggal lama di rumah-rumahnya itu. Sehun juga pernah pergi selama tiga minggu ke Aruba."

"Dia meninggalkan anda sendirian dalam keadaan hamil?"

"Hiks… Aku membutuhkannya, dan dia, hiks, dia tidak peduli dan malah pergi bersenang-senang. Dia tidak ada. Aku merasa…sangat kesepian."

"Anda marah padanya karena sudah mengabaikan anda dan bayi yang anda kandung."

"Marah? Aku membencinya setengah mati, sampai ke tulang-tulangku." Luhan menatap lurus ke arah kamera, aliran air matanya terhenti, sorotnya kosong. "Aku akan senang kalau dia mau sekalian membunuhku saja."

Kamera segera dimatikan.

.

.

.

.

" _Oh Sehun!" Xi Luhan segera berlari menghambur ke arah Sehun begitu dia melihat suaminya itu memasuki rumah. "Kau jahat! Kau sialan! Bajingan tengik! Keparat! Bunuh saja akuuu! Aku membencimu sampai rasanya ingin mati saja! Keparaaat!"_

" _HENTIKAN!" Bentak Sehun murka, mencengkeram kuat-kuat kedua tangan Luhan yang memukulinya tanpa ampun, lalu mendorong wanita itu menabrak meja vas hingga pot keramik besar tersebut jatuh ke lantai dan pecah. "Apa-apaan ini?! Kau gila?! Kau sudah kehilangan kewarasanmu, hah?!"_

 _Wajah Luhan sudah basah oleh air matanya. "Benar! Aku sudah gila! Kau juga sudah gila! Kau apakan Lex?! Aku melihat bangkainya di halaman belakang! Kau apakan anak anjingkuuu?! Hiks… Hiks… Huuuhuhuuuuu… Kau pembunuh…"_

" _Cih!" Sehun menghempaskan tangan kurus Luhan murka, mundur dengan sebuah senyum mengejek yang membuat hati Luhan jadi semakin tersakiti, dan kemarahan wanita itu membesar dengan rasa ngerinya. "Kau dengar sendiri anjing itu terus menggonggong semalam, kan?! Memangnya kau tidak merasa terganggu? Kepalaku sakit karena suaranya! Berisik sekali!"_

" _Tapi, demi Tuhan, dia Lex! Kau pembunuh!"_

" _Jangan sebut aku begitu, Luhan." Geram Sehun tajam._

" _Kau memang pembunuh! Kau sudah membunuh bayiku! Sekarang kau membunuh Lex!"_

" _Aku membunuh bayimu? Kau yang melakukannya, bitch! Kau yang merusak dirimu sendiri… Siapa yang punya botol obat-obatan keras di laci meja itu?! Kau, Luhan! Kau!"_

" _Kalau kau tidak pergi, aku tidak akan perlu mengkonsumsinya… Aku berhenti minum alkohol karena kehamilan itu, tapi kau tidak pernah ada untuk membantuku melewati masa sulitnya."_

" _Aku pergi gara-gara kau! Aku tidak pernah bilang ingin punya anak, kan? Aku tidak siap!"_

 _Tatapan Luhan membara karena kemarahannya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. "Jadi, ini semua salahku?"_

" _Tentu saja! Kau yang tidak bisa mengendalikan kelabilanmu sendiri. Kau lemah."_

 _Luhan seperti kerasukan iblis saat mendengarnya. Dia segera membungkuk memunguti pecahan vas yang lancip dan tajam, lalu melompat maju untuk menyerang Sehun dengan membabi buta sambil menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Meneriakkan makian kacau yang terdengar lebih mirip racauan histeris._

 _Dia terus mengayunkan vas dalam genggamannya, tidak peduli jika wajah Sehun berdarah karena tergores dalam karena itu, atau tangan mereka berdua jadi terluka karena saling mendorong dan menahan. Luhan tidak mau tahu, karena dia ingin Sehun mengetahui bagaimana neraka sedang membakar dalam jiwanya sekarang. Dia ingin pria yang—pernah—paling dipercayainya itu memahaminya. Dulu Sehun selalu melakukannya, kan?_

 _Dulu._

 _Sekarang Sehun sudah mendorongnya jatuh ke lantai tanpa secuilpun keraguan, dan serpihan vas lain yang kecil-kecil melukai sebelah lengannya._

 _Luhan pasrah dan merebahkan diri sepenuhnya di atas rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk dan berbau karat itu, terisak hebat tanpa ada suara yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Dia kelelahan lagi. Dia ingin pulang lagi. Dia semakin ingin berhenti dan segera kembali ke rumah, lalu memeluk ibunya seerat mungkin tanpa bisa dilepas._

" _Payah!" Umpat Sehun mengelap darah di pipinya, tapi dia malah semakin membuat separuh wajahnya belepotan terlumuri dengan warna merah yang amis._

" _Kenapa kau terus menahanku?" Tanya Luhan lemah dan serak. Tatapannya tidak fokus kemanapun. "Aku menyerah, Oh Sehun. Aku tidak mau melakukan permainan ini lagi."_

 _Sehun segera tertegun._

 _Dia disergap rasa takutnya lagi, karena Luhan yang ingin meninggalkannya adalah kengerian yang paling ingin dia hindari seumur hidup. Tidak boleh. Kalau Luhan pergi, Sehun tidak akan bisa bernapas dengan benar. Dia bisa mati._

 _Ditatapnya nanar tubuh kurus dan pucat wanita yang dicintainya itu, dan barulah saat itu kesadarannya kembali. Apa yang sudah dengan tega dia lakukan pada Xi Luhan? Luhannya yang manis, Sehun tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitinya. Sehun hanya ingin agar wanita itu berhenti mengucapkan mantra menyedihkan yang dia benci itu._

 _Sehun menangis saat dia duduk meraih tubuh kepala Luhan untuk dia peluk. Air mata mereka melebur jadi satu._

" _Kau ini bicara apa… Siapa yang boleh pergi dari sini, huh? Kalau kau tidak ada, bagaimana denganku?"_

" _Kau menyakitiku." Luhan bahkan tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk melepaskan diri dari Sehun, jadi dia tidak bergeming._

" _Jangan tinggalkan aku, hiks… Luhan punya Sehun… Jangan pergi. Tidak boleh pergi… Kau temanku, kan? Kau mencintaiku, kan? Jawab aku…"_

 _Teman? Cinta?_

 _Penjara atau kematian terdengar jauh lebih baik daripada kata-kata itu. Rasanya hampa, dan itu menyakitkan bagi Luhan. Dia benci hal-hal yang berubah. Hal-hal yang dulunya rela dia tukar dengan seluruh hidupnya._

 _Luhan putus asa. Dia sudah kehilangan harapan._

 _Susah payah, Luhan menyodorkan pecahan vas besar yang masih terus dia genggam erat sedari tadi pada Sehun._

" _Tolong aku…"_

" _Luhan?"_

" _Akhiri ini dengan cepat. Aku mau pulang, Sehun-ah."_

 _Tangisan Sehun terdengar jauh lebih keras lagi sekarang._

.

.

.

.

 _ **15.10 KST.**_

Kamera dinyalakan lagi.

Xi Luhan sudah tampak lebih baik dengan rambut kusutnya dikuncir dengan karet, walaupun sembabnya masih belum juga meninggalkan wajahnya.

Xi Luhan bersandar di punggung kursi, sedang menyesap segelas teh panas. Getaran tubuhnya sudah terhenti. Dia sudah tidak lagi terlihat gelisah atau tidak nyaman.

"Terima kasih." Gumam Luhan tersenyum tipis, meletakkan gelasnya ke atas meja. Meskipun Luhan memang sudah tampak mulai tenang sekarang, suaranya masih tetap terdengar parau dan bergetar.

"Tidak masalah." Suara pembicara di sisi kamera terdengar ramah. "Kita akan menyelesaikan ini sekarang, oke? Nona bisa melakukannya?"

Luhan mengangguk kikuk, memilin jari jemarinya di atas meja.

"Anda punya riwayat kunjungan ke rumah sakit sejak akhir tahun lalu. Apa itu saat Tuan Oh mulai suka memukuli anda?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa anda tidak pernah mau melaporkannya pada polisi? Atau pada keluarga anda?"

"Sehun… Dia mengancam akan membeberkan skandal kehidupan keluargaku yang sebenarnya kepada media." Luhan berdehem, mau menangis lagi. "Aku harus melindungi ibuku. Lagipula, dia bersikeras kalau pertengkaran kami, itu semua adalah salahku."

"Dan, anda memutuskan bahwa tidak ada gunanya melawan?"

"Lagi. Ya."

"Lalu, kenapa akhirnya melawan juga?"

Luhan menyeka air matanya yang meleleh dengan cepat. Dia berbisik pilu saat menjawab. "Oh Sehun tidak pernah ada."

"Saya tidak mengerti."

Luhan tertawa histeris, sementara air matanya menetes lagi. "Aku yakin otakku sudah rusak lebih dulu, jauh sebelum semua racun terkutuk itu masuk merusak tubuhku. Kesepian dan kehancuran cukup untuk membuatku jadi gila. Aku mulai berhalusinasi. Menciptakan tokoh malaikat rekaan yang paling manis dan harum, yang selalu bisa membuatku tertawa sekencang-kencangnya, seperti aku akan mati hari ini juga." Luhan terisak sedih. "Malaikat… Yang bisa jadi temanku. Teman yang aku cintai. Oh Sehun."

"Begitukah?"

Luhan menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tapi, Oh Sehun tidak pernah tega memukuli siapa-siapa, dan aku tidak pernah punya teman. Jadi, aku pasti memang sudah benar-benar gila, ditambah lagi dengan halusinasi yang kubiarkan mengendalikan pikiranku selama ini. Aku jadi semakin menyedihkan. Payah, bukan?"

"Tidak ada yang pernah tahu." Si pembicara berdehem pelan. "Ketika anda berpikiran seperti itu, bahwa Tuan Oh itu hanya ilusi, saat itukah anda meminta Tuan Oh agar membunuh anda juga?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa harus begitu? Kalau hanya ilusi, bukankah itu tidak apa-apa? Nona bisa bicara dengan psikiater terbaik di negeri ini, atau dimanapun."

"Halusinasi ini, tentang Oh Sehun," Luhan sedikit mencondongkan tubuh ke arah meja. Kegetiran tampak jelas terekam dari wajah pucatnya. "Aku tidak bisa keluar dari sana. Tidak ada jalan rasionalnya. Aku panik. Aku…benar-benar hanya ingin pulang dan bertemu dengan ibuku lagi…" Luhan kembali merengek. "Apa lagi, hiks, yang bisa aku pikirkan saat itu, eoh?"

"Saya yakin tidak ada lagi, Nona."

"Benar, kan?"

"Tapi, Tuan Oh tidak mau melakukan apa yang anda minta."

"Ya. Dia… Sehun… D-Dia, hiks, dia ti-d-dak mau melepaskankuuh… Hiks… Huuuuuhuhuuhuuuu… Uhuuuuuhuhhuuuhuuu…" Tangis Luhan pecah. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, terisak kuat sejadi-jadinya. Lima detik kemudian, dia meredakan getaran bahunya, berhenti sesenggukan lalu mendongak pelan sambil menyeka pipi. "Kau tahu apa yang sudah aku lakukan pada bajingan neraka itu?"

"Anda yang melepaskan Tuan Oh." Simpul si pembicara penuh penekanan.

Sebuah senyum lebar sempurna terukir di wajah basah Luhan dengan sebuah gerakan lambat seperti dalam film. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, mata sayu memerah Luhan memercikkan emosi sebuah kelegaan dan kesenangan besar.

"Kau tidak bertanya." Luhan jelas-jelas kagum. Dia menopang diri di atas meja dengan kedua siku tangan, memilin jari jemarinnya di depan tubuh dengan gestur profesional yang anggun. "Kau pintar sekali. Apa lagi yang kau tahu?"

Tangan si pembicara muncul di monitor, tampak menjejalkan dua lembar foto 5R ke atas meja agar bisa Luhan lihat. Tangan itu menunjuk foto pertama.

"Bisa jelaskan bagaimana anda membuat luka ini?"

"Ah…" Luhan tersenyum manis, tapi matanya dipenuhi kegelapan. "Yang ini? Aku bangun. Orang itu masih menangis. Dia bilang berkali-kali, dia akan mati kalau aku pergi. Ya, sudah. Kubuat saja pecahan vas itu sungguhan melewati perutnya sekalian."

"Lalu," Tangan pembicara pindah ke foto kedua. "Bagaimana dengan lehernya?"

"Dia bicara terus!" Gerutu Luhan, lalu dia tersenyum lagi. Nyaris menyeringai. "Dia memelas. Aku kasihan padanya. Jadi, aku memeluknya. Aku pakai pecahan vas yang sama. Orang itu jadi kurus karena narkoba tololnya. Daging lehernya tipis sekali."

"Apa anda tahu, kalau yang anda bunuh itu benar-benar Tuan Oh, suami anda sendiri?"

Luhan tertawa. Suaranya melengking tidak enak didengar. "Sudah kubilang Oh Sehun itu hanya halusinasiku saja! Dia… Orang yang sudah kuhabisi itu, dia orang asing. Iblis. Bajingan neraka."

"Anda tahu hukuman berat apa yang sudah menunggu? Penjara institusi kejiwaan kota. Dua puluh tahun. Mungkin, seumur hidup. Siapa yang tahu?"

"Siapa yang peduli?" Luhan benar-benar menyeringai sekarang. Dia menegakkan diri, memutus karet pengikat rambutnya lalu menyisir helaian cokelat itu dengan angkuh. "Boleh aku memberitahumu sesuatu?"

"Silahkan, Nona."

Luhan tersenyum manis lagi, seolah-olah sedang berbicara dengan kekasihnya sekarang dan Luhan adalah pasangannya yang kejam. "Oh Sehun parasitnya. Bukan aku. Makanya, dia yang harus pergi."

Kamera dimatikan.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Ruang Divisi Investigasi Kriminal, Kantor Kepolisian Metropolitan Seoul**_ **.**

"Apa yang sedang kau tonton itu, _Hyung_?"

Kim Junmyeon mendongak, menatap sebentar Park Chanyeol yang sedang mencondongkan tubuh ke arah layar komputernya penasaran. Aroma tubuh si tiang listrik bermata besar itu seperti bubuk mesiu dan jeruk pengharum mobil.

Junmyeon kembali menoleh ke arah monitornya.

"Ini video rekaman interogasi kasus yang aku tangani kemarin…"

"Yang mana? Yang tersangkanya diinterogasi oleh analis perilaku kenalanmu, _Hyung_?"

"Ya."

"Ah…" Chanyeol menjentikkan jari. "Aku ingat sekarang! Kasus pembunuhan di Mansion Oh itu? Bukannya sudah selesai? Pelakunya si nyonya rumah itu sendiri, kan? Mengerikan sekali. Mereka terlibat pertengkaran, lalu dia membunuh suaminya sendiri dengan sadis."

 _Satu luka tikam tepat mengenai organ hati, dan satu sayatan panjang di leher_.

 _Oh Sehun mati karena kehabisan darah_.

Junmyeon mematikan komputernya, berbalik menghadap Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah duduk di atas mejanya. Bocah detektif muda itu memang sering bertingkah kurang ajar, tapi Junmyeon tidak mau terlalu memusingkan hal tersebut.

"Tapi, kenapa _Hyung_ menontonnya lagi? Masih ada yang harus diperiksa?"

"Tidak." Junmyeon menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya tidak habis pikir saja, Chanyeol-ah."

"Tidak habis pikir bagaimana? Soal apa?"

Kening Junmyeon berkerut, membuat wajahnya tampak sedang berekspresi sedih sekarang. "Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan… Bukannya mereka berdua saling mencintai? Kenapa berakhir seperti itu? Kenapa mereka berubah?"

"Entahlah, _Hyung_." Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin cintanya Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan berbeda karena jalan yang mereka ambil. Memangnya siapa yang pernah bisa menebak cinta dengan benar? Aku saja sudah mendekati Baekhyun selama bertahun-tahun ini, tapi dia belum mau luluh juga. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang dia inginkan."

"Kau membuat gadis itu takut."

"Hyung! Aku sedang berusaha melakukan hal-hal romantis yang menggelikan! Masa dia tidak bisa melihat pengorbananku yang itu?!"

Junmyeon meraih kunci mobil dan jaketnya, berdiri meninju ringan bahu Park Chanyeol sebelum berlalu menuju lift. "Kau sedang tidak ada kasus, kan? Ayo, kita pulang, idiot. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Hyung!" Chanyeol menyambar jaket di punggung kursinya sendiri, lalu bergegas menyusul Junmyeon. "Aku sedang bicara soal Baekhyun!"

Junmyeon tertawa. Riang dan lelah. "Kejar saja terus."

"Itu saja?"

"Itu saja." Ulang Junmyeon, menerawang. "Asal pastikan kau tidak akan berubah setelah mendapatkannya."

"Siap, _sir_!"

.

.

.

.

 _ **2016**_

 _ **Tagline berita**_ _ **semua media cetak, elektronik, dan online Asia: Tragis, Kisah Cinta Sejati Xi Luhan dan Oh Sehun yang hanya fiktif belaka.**_

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

.


End file.
